


Gotcha

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant and Kara Danvers both have secrets. What neither of them realizes is that they’re completely obvious to the other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

Cat Grant and Kara Danvers both have secrets. What neither of them realizes is that they’re completely obvious to the other…

\-------------------------------

Kara landed softly on the balcony and moved to take her normal seat near where Cat was leaning on the railing.

“Ugh, Supergirl. This day will never end…”

Kara looked cautiously at Cat…thinking back over their Friday at CatCo. She couldn’t remember anything from that day actually going wrong. “Um, is something wrong Cat? Something I can help you with?”

“Oh, I think not. You’ve got much bigger fish to fry than the petty theft going on in my office.”

“What?!” Kara said immediately prepared to jump into action. “What did they take? I’ll track them down Cat. You know I will.” 

Cat smiled inwardly. This was going to be too easy. “Oh, it’s ok. I know exactly who took my things, I just don’t know what to do about it. It’s an… awkward situation.” She let out a long and woeful sigh.

“Well…what was taken?”

“M&Ms.”

“M&Ms” Kara said slowly, a note of disbelief in her tone.

“and my best whiskey…”

“Whiskey.”

“Is there an echo out here?” Cat snapped.

“Um, sorry. It’s just, that doesn’t seem like too much to be worried over…”

“Oh, it’s not that. It’s who is stealing it.”

Kara rolled her eyes lightly and prodded… “And that would be?” drawing out the question.

“Kiera.”

Kara’s eyes widened comically but then she recovered quickly, glad that Cat was facing away from her. “Keira… I-I mean, Kara, right? Your assistant? You think Kara is drinking your whiskey and eating your M&Ms?”

“Oh I know so. I know you only met her once Supergirl and believe me, with a wardrobe like that, you’d expect an innocent, but oh no. She’s got everyone fooled. Everyone but me.” Cat finished off her declaration with a nod of acknowledgment and narrowed eyes. “She flits around here like a freaking ray of sunshine, pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes…but I know her tell. I know when she’s had her grimy little fingers all over my bar.”

Kara couldn’t do anything but stare, wide-eyed at her boss. “Uh…how do you know?” she actually winced as the words came out of her mouth.

Cat smirked. “She smells. All I have to do is take a deep breath and I can literally smell exactly where that little thief has been.”

“I DO NOT SMELL!” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Slapping her hand over her mouth wouldn’t help things, but she couldn’t seem to control the reaction.

“Gotcha.”

\--------------------------

Cat laughed lightly as she glided over to the bar and poured another drink. “Can I get you a drink Kara? Or some choc-o-late?” she stretched the word out and ended with a click of her tongue, a special feat considering the wide smile still stretched across her face. She turned around to find the superhero sulking on her couch, arms crossed and with a deep scowl set in. 

“That was so mean.”

It just made her smile wider. “Oh, c’mon Kara. Even you have to admit that was genius. And hilarious. You never even saw it coming!” 

Kara just rolled her eyes again. “Genius is a strong word. I can’t believe I fell for that.” She got up and stalked towards Cat with a fierce stare, ready and determined to draw out the secret she knew Cat was keeping as well. “This has to stay between us Cat.”

“Oh, come off it Kara. I’m not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to call you out on your lies.” Cat made her point with a firm poke to Kara’s chest and narrowed eyes. 

“You know you can be a real jerk sometimes Cat” Kara said drawing close to her face and giving her own deadly stare.

Cat visible stiffened. Her face hardened and she drew herself up to her full height. Stepping impossibly close she replied… “Did you just call me…a jerk?”

“Did I stutter?” Kara fought to keep her expression hard and it paid off. Cat’s nostrils flared with anger, but she couldn’t help but let her eyes drop to Kara’s lips. Just that fraction of a second was her dead give-away and Kara took full advantage.

The kiss was hard and passionate and it only took a few seconds for Kara to hear exactly what she was listening for. A desperate whimper, ripped right out of Cat Grant’s mouth. She broke the kiss but kept her hand wrapped in the older woman’s hair.

“Gotcha.”


End file.
